


The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, sad Drabble I thought of while listening to "If I Die Young" by Band Perry. After BOFA, Lady Dis visits part of Erebor she's avoided all her life. </p>
<p>ANGST</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a gift to the Lovely LadyLuna for all her wonderfulness <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

  
Clutching the runestone in her hand, Lady Dis of the house of Durin made her way slowly down to the crypts. She had avoided them since the days of her youth and recent events had made it impossible for her to even think of the cold stone tombs.  
  
 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
  
It had never seemed strange to her that dwarves laid their dead in the rocks where lore said they sprang from. It nevertheless seemed utterly wrong to think that her boys would spend their eternity in the dark. Her boys who loved the sunshine and the warmth from their mother star. Her boys who would rise early to catch the dawn rainbows off the waterfall in Ered Luin. Her little blonde sunbeam with his golden hair and her dark little bird with his sunny smile.  


_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_  
  
Her heart clenched as she journeyed farther into the darkness where the marble kings slept until she came upon the three most recent tombs, still draped in their family colors and crest. She had spent the better part of a year since they left worrying if they were safe. Her fingers sought the cool marble of her brother’s final resting place but she found her fist pounding on the top angrily.  
“You promised..” She murmured weakly, her voice growing steadily as her heart filled with fury. “YOU PROMISED, THORIN!” The dwarrowdame screamed, surprised at how her voice echoed in the normally deathly quiet chambers.  


This wasn't what she expected when she had extracted the vow from him. He had promised to keep them safe, and finally they were. Safe encased in stone.  
  
 _Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
  
Even warriors as they were, she had never expected to outlive her children. She had labored long and hard to bring them into this world. Dis had soothed their childhood wounds and adult worries. She had expected them to be the ones to be standing at her grave with their children, telling stories of the mother who had loved them more than her own life. That’s how it ought to be, a loving mother’s legacy remembered in the long lives of her children. Not a mother’s broken heart laid on the graves of her sons.  
  
 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_  
  
She wandered down the hallway, trailing her fingers on the cold stone until finally stopping at the grave of her youngest son. Dis opened her hand, turning the labradorite runestone she had given Kili in her palm. They had given it to her the day they buried her babies. Finally cracking, the dwarrowdame collapsed to her knees, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She pressed her forehead on Kili’s tomb, curling into herself for the warmth her son could no longer offer.  


_The sharp knife of a short life_  
 _Oh well, I've had just enough time_


End file.
